I'm the Wife She Deserves
by YuriChan220
Summary: Kasumi and Momiji are loving wives, having a wonderful life together. That is until Momiji's old friend shows up that will do anything to drive those two apart.


**I'm the Wife She Deserves**

**Pairing: Kasumi x Momiji**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

**Author's Notes: After so much talk and sending pics on chat with Mikey of Kasumi and Momiji, gushing about their gentle marriage, I've finally decided to write about these two after so long. XD Like, what the heck? hehe! They deserve some attention too. **

**This has been on my mind for a while now. So, hope you enjoy.**

Kasumi and Momiji. Both ninjas, but from different groups. Kasumi of the Mugen Tenshin Clan and Momiji the Dragon Shrine Maiden. But the one thing in common that they share the most…they are beloved wives. They've been married for over a year and their lives as a wedded couple have been wonderful. Kasumi is no longer worried about her runaway shinobi days and Momiji has a lot more freedom aside from training with Hayabusa and her duties as a shrine maiden. They spend more time together, go on dates and sleep together every night. They are living a very happy life and none of them will have it any other way.

"Kasumi-chan, dear!" Momiji calls. "Breakfast is ready!"

"I'm coming!" Kasumi calls back from upstairs. It's just a few minutes before she happily steps downstairs, wearing a waitress uniform that consists of a pink buttoned shirt, short brown skirt, brown knee high socks and a red cap on her head. Momiji almost swoons at the sexy outfit of hers. "Oh, smells good!"

"Here, it's right on the table," Momiji gestures her hand toward the dinner table. "I'll pour you some coffee too." She walks over toward the coffee maker and grabs a cup to pour some. She then serves it to her wife who just sat down. "There you go."

"Thanks, Momiji-chan," the soft-spoken ninja says as she says "Grace" and then, digs into her eggs, bacon and ham. "Mmmm! Delicious as always, Momiji-chan!"

"Glad you like it~" the shrine maiden giggles and then heads over toward the other side to eat her own.

There is silence for about 10 minutes before they are finished with their breakfast. But they sit there for about another 5 minutes with Kasumi holding her coffee cup, just staring at the liquid inside of it.

"Can you believe it's already been a year since we were married?" Momiji finally breaks the silence.

"Yes…it has…" Kasumi replies quietly, spinning her cup a little. "And that made me the happiest woman ever."

Momiji can see the glitter on her wife's ring from the sunlight that shines from the window above the kitchen sink. She smiles at this and looks down at her own cup with the ring glittering on her finger as well. "Same goes for me. I was very happy when I married you. Of course, it was a little awkward at first…at least to my people, but I didn't care. After we got married, we did everything we can to shift gears…start new lives together. And we did. We bought a new house to live in, new furniture, everything. And now it's been a year since then and we're still living wonderful lives. You even got a part time job while I just stay as a housewife."

"And that's alright~" the ginger giggles. "Having you as a housewife is just splendid! I want to thank you for taking care of the house this past year. You've done a great job."

"Why thank you~" Momiji blushes at this and smiles.

There is silence again as they stare at their coffee cups and then their glittering rings on their fingers. Both of them hold it up toward the ceiling to get a clear view of them with smiles on their faces. And then, they look toward each other with loving gazes. They truly are a lovely wedded couple.

A few more minutes pass and the two help each other clean up and then Kasumi gets ready to leave. She grabs her jacket and puts it on as she walks toward the front door. Momiji hurriedly helps her with the jacket and then makes a few adjustments before opening the door for her.

"Have a good day, honey," the shrine maiden says.

"Take care," Kasumi replies.

Both of them share a light kiss on the lips and then the ginger is off. Momiji watches her wife walk away from her house and into the car they also bought. When the car drives away, the gentle shrine maiden lets out a sigh and closes the door behind her. She presses her back against it, crossing her arms under her large bosom, but a smile is still plastered on her face.

"I love you…my precious wife…" she says quietly as she puts both hands on her chest, closing her eyes.

****Meanwhile****

"Alright, that's one burger, large fry and a shake, right?" Kasumi says to the customer she's serving. When the young man nods, she smiles and tells him she'll be back with the food momentarily.

She leaves to give the order to the chefs who are cooking like there's no tomorrow. She turns toward one of her co-workers, Kokoro, who is also done serving a customer.

"Hello, Kokoro-chan," she greets gently.

"Ah, hello, Sempai," the soft-spoken girl replies.

"How are you and Helena-sama doing these days?"

"Oh, wonderful!" Kokoro replies excitedly. "We're living quite nicely together. Onee-sama is just so…lovely I can't stop thinking about her."

"Hehe! The bond between the two of you has gotten so strong, hasn't it?"

"Oh, heck yes! I love Onee-sama so much!"

"I'm very glad you do."

Kokoro sees the ring on her senior's finger and smiles. "How are you and your wife, Momiji-san?"

"We're as happy as can be," Kasumi replies. "Like we always are. It's been a year since we were married."

"I'm happy for you both," Kokoro says softly. "I hope you two continue to live your wonderful lives together."

"And I could say the same for you and Helena-sama," Kasumi says.

"Hey, you two!" their boss calls out. "No goofing around! We've got orders!"

"Y-yes, sir!" The two girls bow and then hurriedly scatter to serve the next few customers.

Kasumi approaches one young lady who is wearing a blue office lady outfit and has long blonde hair that's tied to a pony-tail. She is seated next to a window at a table for two. The ginger takes a few deep breathes and takes out her notebook.

"Hello, my name is Kasumi," she says as politely as possible. "I will be your server today. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"Yeah a champagne is fine," the blonde woman's voice is also soft spoken.

"Champagne, it is," the ginger jots it down on her notebook. "I'll be back to take your order, okay?"

"Sure."

But as Kasumi turns around, she stops a bit to turn her head slightly back at the blonde. _Where have I seen her face before…? _ she thinks to herself. She assumes that she's just imagining things, so she proceeds to get the woman her drink.

The blonde woman herself furrows her eyebrows at the ginger who walked away. She's seen this girl before, and that style of her pony-tail looks exactly like a certain someone she knows very well.

"I think I've…finally came to the right place…" she says to herself.

When Kasumi comes back with the woman's drink, she can't help but glance at the name tag. "Rachel". She still can't put a finger on where she met this woman before, but that name is so familiar.

"Miss?" the blonde woman says. "Before you take my order, can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it? Make it quick please," Kasumi leans down a bit closer so she can hear.

"Do you happen to know where Momiji is?" she asks in her ear, making the ginger quiver a little.

"A-actually, I do…well…we're actually living together now," Kasumi replies.

"Oh…"

"I-I've really got to get going. I'm so sorry," Kasumi says, bowing. "L-let me take your order, if you're ready."

"No, I think I'm fine…" Rachel takes the last sip of her drink. She pulls out her wallet and pays for her drink with a small tip. "Thanks and take care." With that, she turns her heal and exits the restaurant.

Kasumi feels very uneasy about all this. What is this woman up to? And what does she want with Momiji?

****Later****

After a few hours of cleaning, she decides to go to the living room to rest up. She staggers toward the couch and plops down on her back with her arm on her forehead. She deserves a break for a while after some hard work around the house, but it's worth it. A nice clean area to come home to after Kasumi arrives.

It feels like a few minutes have passed even though 20 minutes have gone by. She sits up a little to find a picture of her Kasumi above the fireplace. A picture of them after they were married and then another picture is of both of them on their first date. She pushes herself off the couch and approaches the wedding picture and then picks up their first date picture.

"Time flies…hasn't it?" she says to herself.

She puts them back on the shelf and admires them for a little bit before looking over at the clock. It's almost lunch time and she decides to cook herself some lunch before thinking of doing anything else. Maybe do a little shopping might not hurt. After all, Kasumi's shift doesn't end until tonight. She nods and runs toward her master bedroom to take a quick shower, put on a nice sundress that's printed with beautiful flowers of different color, golden high heels and a light jacket to wear over it since it's a bit chilly outside. She then heads outside, locking the front door and drives her own vehicle toward the market for some food. It was pretty simple actually since she knows exactly what to get, so she gets the items she needs and then, exits the market within a few minutes.

She decides to explore town for a while since she's already outside. Why go back to her home already when it's such a beautiful day? She drives her car after exiting the supermarket and drives toward the mall to explore. She gets out of the car, locks it and enters the mall to start her detour. She looks into a few clothing stores, shops and even jewelry stores. But as she starts to exit one beautiful jewelry store, she could've sworn she's seen a familiar face passing by. She stops and swiftly turns her head toward the blonde woman, who also stops in her tracks. Both of them freeze and their eyes widen at the familiar faces staring at each other.

"M-Momiji…!" Rachel gasps.

"Rachel…my dear old friend…" Momiji breathes.

All they could do is run to each other and give each other a quick embrace.

"Where have you been?" Rachel says. "I was searching for you everywhere after…well…our last mission together."

"It's…kind of complicated," Momiji replies. "But long story short, I'm living a wonderful life now."

"Is that so?" Rachel says. "Say, would you mind if I come with you to your home?"

"Huh? What for?"

"Just because I want to see where you're living now," the blonde replies. "You've barely done your duties as a ninja and a shrine maiden for a year. What happened?"

"Well…" Momiji slightly turns her head as she bites her lip. It's better to tell her directly when they are right at her own home. "I'll explain everything once we get home…okay?"

Rachel just looks at her and nods. She cannot wait to hear what's been going on with the shrine maiden and why she hasn't been doing what she's been doing before.

****Later****

"Y-you're…" Rachel cannot believe what she's hearing…or seeing.

"That's right…" Momiji shows her the ring as proof. "Kasumi-chan and I…we're married now. And it's been like this for over a year."

"Why haven't you told me all of this?" Rachel asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I know…" Momiji looks her straight in the eye, serious expression on her face. "I know that look you give me almost every time. Admiration…maybe even love. Rachel…my dear friend…I KNOW you're in love with me."

"So?" Rachel crosses her arms under her bosom.

"I never returned your feelings because I wasn't really sure what to feel," Momiji explains, gripping the cup of tea she had served for her and Rachel. "You're a kind person…a partner in crime during our missions…we worked well together as a duo, defeating evil. But…the truth is…you waited too long."

"Momiji, I…" Rachel begins but the shrine maiden cuts her off.

"I ran into Kasumi-chan not too long after our mission together. Now, she and I fought side by side and I felt…happiness. We were both ninjas working together, fighting evil. I've never felt such admiration for Kasumi-chan in my life. She's so gentle and kind like I am. Pretty soon, we visited each other almost every day. And then…that admiration turned to love."

Rachel frowns at this. "Are you saying my admiration for you is all for nothing?"

"I'm so sorry, Rachel," Momiji says, having a sad expression. "But we can never be together even though we've fought side by side. My feelings for Kasumi were way different from yours. You just waited too long to reveal your true feelings. I liked you, too, old friend. I really did. But…" She hangs her head down. "Now I've begun my new life…with my beloved wife, Kasumi."

Rachel cannot believe this. They've been friends way longer than Kasumi, yet this shrine maiden chose this ninja that was a runaway shinobi?

"I don't believe it…"

"Rachel…"

The blonde woman stands up from her chair. "Momiji, are you REALLY that willing to marry someone that was a runaway shinobi? Someone that has being hunted down to be executed?"

"That was all in the past now," the shrine maiden remains where she is seated and completely calm. "Kasumi-chan no longer has to worry about being hunted down."

"Was she able to give you what you wanted? Help you in need? Comfort you when you're sad?"

"Yes…she did all of that. Rachel, your jealousy is meaningless. I don't understand why you're so worked up about all this."

"Because I don't think you deserve Kasumi regardless," Rachel shoots back. "I heard about it. How she betrayed her clan, made herself a runaway shinobi and being hunted down so she can be killed. What if they find her, huh? What if they finally kill her? You'll lose her for good."

"I told you…that's all in the past." Momiji remains calm despite the anger Rachel is throwing at her. "I highly doubt they're going after her anymore." She frowns at her old friend. "Is there any other reason you want me to leave Kasumi-chan?"

"Yes…because I love you," Rachel says. "We've been together longer than that ginger and I've admired you for a very long time. My feelings for you will never change." She turns around and heads for the door. "I'll give you time to think about it. Do you really deserve Kasumi that much?" With that, she leaves the house, closing the door behind her.

Momiji remains in her seat, head down and clenching the hem of her skirt. She bites her lip to prevent any tears from forming, even though they already are. Rachel is trying to take her away from her beloved and that's not the way her old friend is acting. Her jealousy has consumed her way too much.

"I do deserve…Kasumi-chan…with all my heart…" She grits her teeth as a couple tears fall freely on her skirt. "You're never taking her away from me…"

**A/N: Please don't bash me for writing a stupid reason for Rachel's jealousy toward Momiji. Pretty dumb reason, right? XD I had to think of something in order to make this story more interesting. I know Rachel's a good person, but having her act like this? Well…why not? XD Hehe!**

**A-anyways, there will be more soon. **

**Have a nice day. **


End file.
